Three Chance Meetings
by Kacy Myth
Summary: Three chance encounters. Nali and a bit of Jerza. Modern au.


Lisanna was running late for work. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door calling, "See you later, Mira-nee! Bye, Elf-nii-chan!"

She made it to the bus stop only a moment before it arrived. She let out a sigh of relief as she climbed the steps. The bus was crowded and Lisanna scanned it for a place to sit.

Suddenly, the bus jerked forward and threw her off balance. She tumbled into a seat…which was unfortunately occupied.

Lisanna found herself in the lap of a muscular, pink-haired man a few years older than her.

Her cheeks reddened. "Sorry! The bus threw me off balance!" She hastily got up.

She found a seat that was free next to a girl around her age. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

She looked up. "What? Yeah..sure."

Not the most welcome reception, but Lisanna didn't mind. Her heart was still racing from her run to the bus stop and her body still tingled from being in the man's lap.

—

It had been a long day at work and storm clouds were gathering on the horizon.

Fortunately, Lisanna had brought an umbrella with her. A small red one that collapsed small enough for her to carry in her purse. She stepped outside and walked towards the bus stop.

It started drizzling soon enough and she opened her umbrella.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man come to stand beside her.

To her surprise, she recognized him. It was the man from before. He was standing with his hands behind his head getting soaked.

She turned towards him. "Hello!" She smiled. "Do you want to share my umbrella with me?"

He turned, looking startled. "Sure."

"I didn't get your name earlier." Lisanna said.

"It's Natsu!" He said. "What's your name?"

"Mine's Lisanna." She smiled. "Sorry again about falling on you."

"Aw it's not big deal." He replied. "I hope this rain lets up soon!"

Lisanna tilted her head at him inquiringly. "Do you not like the rain?"

"I don't have anything against it, but it makes it hard to start a fire."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be starting a fire? Are you some kind of pyromaniac?" She ended with a giggle.

"Yeah!" Natsu said.

Lisanna laughed. "I hope you mean you like to have bonfires or something."

"Yeah! What did you think I meant?"

Lisanna shook her head. "Nothing, Natsu. Oh look! The bus is here!"

The bus screeched around a corner and ground to a halt in front of the stop, skidding slightly on the wet pavement.

Lisanna lowered her umbrella and folded it up. Natsu climbed up the stairs of the bus in front of her.

"So much for ladies first." She said.

He turned. "Wha-oh." He paused. "After you?"

Lisanna laughed and shook her head again. "No it's fine. You're already there."

Natsu entered the bus and found a seat, Lisanna followed close behind.

She took a seat next to him.

On the ride to her stop, she learned that Natsu was interested in martial arts, fires, and food. He lived with someone named Happy, but Lisanna wasn't sure if Happy was a cat or a younger sibling. He sounded like a character either way.

Lisanna told him about her siblings and how she worked at a cafe, but what she really wanted to do was be a singer.

Natsu asked if he could get a discount on food there since he was friends with someone who worked there and Lisanna laughed and handed him a coupon for a free slice of cheesecake if you buy a mocha.

All too soon her stop came and she got out.

"See you later, Natsu!" She called.

"Bye, Lisanna!" came the answering reply.

—

Lisanna was all set to just laze around the house, but then she got a call from Erza and you didn't ignore calls from Erza.

"Hello?"

"Lisanna!" She said, urgently. "You've got to come with me to the bar tonight."

"What? Why? As much fun as that sounds I was just preparing to watch a movie."

"Lucy canceled on me. Something about a date with Loke."

"Is there a reason you can't go by yourself?"

"Lisanna! You can't go out by yourself. It goes against the code!"

"The code? You know what, never mind. I'll go. Where are we going?"

"The Silver Dragon. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. I'll just be a bit. I've got to get changed."

"See you there, Lisanna!" Erza chirped.

Lisanna shook her head, smiling at her eccentric friend.

She retired to her room and changed into a blue and white polka-dotted dress. She put on white wedges and experimented with pulling her hair back before letting it lie down as usual.

"Mira! Elfman! I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours!" She called from the door way.

"Have fun, Lisanna! Be safe!" Mira replied.

"Where are you going?" Elf-man asked. "Who're you gonna see?"

"Relax," Lisanna laughed. "I'm just going out with Erza. Lucy cancelled on her and she didn't want to go to the Silver Dragon alone."

"Okay." Elfman said. "Be careful. Come home soon!"

"She'll be fine," Mirajane smiled. "She's with Erza. But call us if you need someone to pick you up, okay?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Geez, you guys act more like parents then my siblings sometimes. Love you! I'll be back by midnight!"

Before they could say anything else, Lisanna darted out the door and caught a bus to the bar.

Erza was waiting for her, wearing an appealing red, off-the-shoulder blouse, black leggings, and matching wedges. Erza always did have good taste in clothes.

"There you are, Lisanna." She smiled. "Let's go in."

"Sure!" Lisanna replied, cheerfully. Since she was here she might as well try to have a good time.

Lisanna had been to this bar a few times before, also with Erza, though sometimes Lucy tagged along and one memorable night, Cana. Memorable because of how drunk Cana had gotten even by her standards.

So she wasn't surprised when Erza lead them to the bar stools and ordered a Manhatten.

Lisanna ordered a rum and coke and surveyed the bar. It was rather dimly lit, but fairly respectable. It was kept quite neat and some light alternate rock was playing in the background.

It was reasonably crowded, but Lisanna didn't recognize anyone.

"So," Lisanna said, taking a sip of her drink. "Any particular reason we came here or did you just feel like going out?"

"No reason." Erza said, a little too quickly.

Lisanna tilted her head. "Yeah? No reason at all."

"Oh okay!" She said, leaning in close. "Lucy heard from a friend that Jellal was going to a bar tonight, I was hoping he'd be here, but I guess not."

"It's okay, Erza. Maybe he'll show up later?"

"Maybe so. But in the mean time, let's try to have fun."

"Sounds good," Lisanna agreed. "Oh! Did I tell you about-" Lisanna's sentence was cut off by a loud crashing and a swear from across the bar.

"What was that?" The pair exclaimed. They turned in the direction of the commotion which was continuing.

A mob of about four people were all pummeling each other, knocking over drinks, and swearing up a storm.

"Bar fight." Lisanna murmured.

"So it would seem. Perhaps it would be best if we l-" However that sentence was gonna end was interrupted by a stray drink flying towards them and staining both of their outfits.

Recognizing the expression on Erza's face, Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um? Erza? I think you were saying we should go? Shall we?"

"They've ruined our outfits with their careless fighting!" Erza cried, furiously.

"It's fine, Erza. We can get them dry-cleaned."

"Dry-cleaning is expensive! We must exact our revenge!"

"Um Erza….." Lisanna winced as Erza went running into the fray.

"You really don't need to do that!" Lisanna sighed and against her better judgment ran after her to help.

Several minutes later, the fight was broke up but Lisanna and Erza had already sustained some damage. Lisanna had gotten off better of the two because her efforts had mainly been focused on getting Erza out of there, but Erza had thrown herself into the fight whole-heartedly including employing a clever tactic involving the shattered remains of a glass which Lisanna sincerely hoped wouldn't be looked into by the authorities.

So while Lisanna was only suffering from a few bumps and bruises, (not to mention a ruined outfit) Erza was suffering from bumps, bruises and a few rather dangerous cuts and possibly a mild concussion.

"Oh gosh." Lisanna said worriedly. "We should probably go to the hospital, but I don't think we should take the bus and I don't have the money for a cab. Oh gosh, Mira and Elfman are gonna kill me."

"I'm fine, Lisanna." Erza assured her, clearly not fine.

"No, you're not." Lisanna replied, pulling out her phone. Should she call Elfman or Mirajane? She winced. Either way wouldn't end well.

Just then, the owner of the bar came out.

"We've got the rest of them sorted out." He said. "But you two look like you could use some help."

Lisanna hesitated. "Could I borrow some money for a cab? So I could take my friend to the hospital?"

"I could drive you there myself." The man offered.

"Um okay."

"I told you, I'm fine." Erza argued.

"Erza! You've got several cuts that are going to need stitches and what if they get infected?"

"Fine." Erza relented. "But I still think there are more important things we could be taking care of."

"Let's go!" Lisanna said.

They quickly bandaged up Erza (and to a lesser extent Lisanna) as best they could and set off.

Thankfully, the man did actually drive them to the hospital and he walked them to the door, giving them a twenty dollar bill and asking them to please not get his establishment in trouble with the police.

"So that was why he was being so helpful." Erza said.

Lisanna nodded. "Come on."

They entered the establishment and went to the front desk.

The bored receptionist raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you two? Don't tell me you got into a bar fight."

"Uhhh.." Lisanna trailed off.

"We defended our honor!" Erza said.

"So yes we did." Lisanna told the receptionist.

"Busy night. You're the second group to come in with injuries from a bar fight. They're over there." She jerked her head. "It's gonna be a bit of a wait. Like I said busy night."

They nodded their thanks and looked over at the other group and gasped at the familiar faces looking much the worse for wear.

"Natsu?!"

"Jellal!" Erza was thunder-struck and Lisanna was more pleasantly surprised.

Lisanna and Erza each took a seat. Lisanna sat next to Natsu and Erza claimed a seat beside Jellal.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lisanna asked. "I wasn't aware you guys knew each other! And how did you get into a bar fight?"

Natsu grinned. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"You two know each other?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Lisanna said. "I was about to tell you about him when, well when the bar fight started."

"You two were in a bar fight?" Jellal said, shocked.

Erza nodded. "Some scoundrels were causing a-"

"Hey hey hey!" Natsu cut in. "I thought we were gonna go first!"

"Don't interrupt, Natsu. You and Jellal will get your turn."

Surprisingly, Natsu shut up. "Okay…"

Erza and Jellal exchanged surprised looks.

Lisanna sent him a brilliant smile.

"As I was saying," Erza continued. "Lisanna and I were just out at the Silver Dragon for a friendly drink when some scoundrels got into a bar fight. We were going to leave, but then a stray drink flew at us and stained our clothes."

"So you had to exact your revenge." Jellal said as though that made perfect sense.

Erza nodded seriously. "Exactly!"

"So Erza charged into the fray, but how did you get all banged up, Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Well," Lisanna laughed. "I tried to stop her from entering the fray."

Jellal winced, but Natsu looked more impressed by her guts.

"So how did you two get into a fight?" Lisanna asked.

"It was Natsu's fault." Jellal began.

'No it wasn't!" Natsu protested. "It was Gray's fault!"

"Gray was there?"

Jellal nodded. "I guess that rather answers your question."

Lisanna tilted her head curiously, wincing slightly, but Erza laughed.

"Can someone fill me in?"

"Natsu and Gray have had a rivalry for as long as anyone can remember. Whenever they meet they fight." Erza explained.

"Oh." Lisanna said. "I guess you did what I did, Jellal."

Jellal smiled and nodded. "It was a pretty intense fight. Once Natsu and Gray started fighting the rest of the bar was soon up in arms."

"Are you two alright?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine!" Natsu said. "I could've kept going, but the stupid bartender broke up the fight." He pouted.

Lisanna giggled. "That's probably a good thing. We wouldn't want anyone getting seriously injured."

"I'm fine as well." Jellal said. "I think I just sprained my wrist."

The receptionist called, "Jellal Fernandez. They'll see you now." Before returning to her computer.

Lisanna wondered if she was doing anything useful or if she was on a social networking site.

Jellal stood up and loped over to the room.

"So what exactly did Gray do to start the fight?" Lisanna asked curiously.

Natsu frowned. "I think he called me stupid and then I retorted and it just sort of escalated."

"Wow. You guys do have rivalry."

Natsu was called up and Jellal returned a few moments later with an ace bandage around his wrist and he and Erza struck up a conversation which made Lisanna happy. It was good to see her friend getting along with the person who meant so much to her.

"Oh!" Lisanna said, suddenly. "When you said that a friend told Lucy who told you about Jellal going to a bar was that Natsu?"

Erza didn't exactly blush, but her eyes widened a little bit. "Yes. That was Natsu. I'm surprised you haven't met him before now seeing as most of our friends know him."

"You guys were talking about me?"

Lisanna put a hand over her mouth. "Was I not supposed to mention that?"

"Yes we were!" Erza said quickly. "Just you know, talking about our friends how you do." She waved her hands awkwardly.

Jellal looked confused, but didn't comment on it. "So um you were saying…?"

"Right! Right!" She laughed. "So I saw Sho the other day and…"

Lisanna didn't hear the rest of what she was saying because Natsu came back sporting a few stitches covering a scratch over his eye and a few bandages.

"Are you okay then?"

"Course I am!"

"That's good." She smiled. "Are you two gonna go now?"

"I was thinking we'd stay for a bit longer so we could walk you two home, if you want of course." Jellal said, gallantly.

"You too, Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course!" He said. "What if something attacked you two?"

Lisanna laughed. "Well, on the unlikely chance that happened, I think Erza could protect us, I mean you should've seen the fight!" Lisanna nudged Erza playfully. "But I appreciate the gesture."

"I could take her on!" Natsu insisted.

"Um!" Lisanna said, a bit shocked. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I could! Here and now!"

"Now Natsu?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "You just got out of a fight not two hours ago."

"You were in a fight too!"

Erza smirked. "Then I think the playing field is even."

Natsu stood up, but just then Erza was called.

"Another time then?" Erza said.

Lisanna and Jellal exchanged worried looks.

"I haven't seen Natsu in a fight, but I have seen Erza and I don't think that would go very well." Lisanna whispered.

"Having seen both of them in a fight, I can assure you it would not go well." Jellal whispered back.

Erza sauntered off and Lisanna did not miss Jellal's lovestruck expression. Lisanna wondered if anyone would ever look at her like that. She hoped so.

"So Jellal, when did you see Erza in a fight?" Lisanna asked.

His expression turned thoughtful. "Many times. Probably the most interesting of which was against a man named Midnight. At least that's what he said his name was. He probably made it up. He was part of this gang you see. The second in command but he insisted he was the strongest."

"Really? What happened?" Lisanna asked, interested. Natsu too, looked over in interest.

"I remember that fight, but I didn't get all the details." Natsu said.

"We were with this group of friends." Jellal recalled, directing his explanation towards Lisanna. "And we were trying to take out that gang I mentioned. I don't really remember why. I only joined the group about half way through it. But Erza and I were attacked by Midnight. He had an attack where he used a mirror to bounce light into your eyes and blind you and different stuff like that, but Erza found a way against it and was able to subdue him using both her intelligence and fighting strength."

"I don't really remember all the details." Jellal admitted. "It was a strange few days."

"You're telling me!" Natsu said. "Didn't you get arrested at the end of it?"

Jellal winced. "I'd rather you didn't remind me of that."

Lisanna's eyebrows shot up. "Sounds like I missed all the fun."

"Hardly." Jellal snorted.

"I thought it was fun!" Natsu piped up.

"Well you're a bit of an adrenalin addict."

"I can't argue with that!" Natsu grinned.

The receptionist called Lisanna up mid laugh.

"See you guys in a bit!" She chirped, finding herself to be oddly happy considering she had just been in a bar fight.

She waited for a few minutes in the examination room before the doctor came in, her legs swinging idly from her chair.

"You're the last of the bar fighters?" The doctor smirked. His name tag read Dr. Jayson.

Lisanna nodded, embarrassed.

"Hey it's cool. We don't judge. I know I got into my share of scrapes when I was your age."

Lisanna decided she liked this guy.

"Now let's see. Look up."

Lisanna did as he asked. "Good. No signs of a concussion."

"That's good then." Lisanna smiled.

Dr. Jayson had her perform a variety of motions to make sure she hadn't sprained or broken anything. In the end he deemed her reasonably healthy and prescribed a mild pain killer.

"Thanks!" She chirped.

"No problem." He smiled. "Now you should probably be heading home. Your folks will be worried sick."

Lisanna paled. "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot to call my siblings! Thanks for the reminder!"

"You're welcome. Have a good evening! I hope your siblings don't kill you."

Lisanna laughed, faintly. "Me too! More likely they'll not let me out of their sight. Good night, Dr. Jayson!"

Lisanna stepped out of the examination room and headed back to her friends. Erza had returned, now with multiple stitches and a prescription for antibiotics and pain killers.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Lisanna nodded. "Let me just call Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan first."

They waited patiently while Lisanna stepped outside to make her call.

"Hello?" Mira answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Mira. It's me. We um kind of got into a fight, but Erza and I are okay! And we met up with some friends at the hospital. I'll be home in a bit." Lisanna winced, but at least Elfman hadn't been the one to pick up.

"You got into a bar fight?" Mira sounded shocked. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me or your brother to come pick you up? And who are these friends of yours?"

"I'm fine, Mira-nee. No, you don't have to pick us up. Our friends are gonna walk us home. They're Jellal and Natsu. I don't know if you know Natsu, but I think I've mentioned Jellal a few times."

"Oh I know them." She chirped. "They're friends of Erza's. If you're sure, you don't want us to pick you up….be careful!"

"It'll be fine!" Lisanna had a flash of deja vu. "For real, this time. Our apartment isn't that far from the hospital."

"Okay, Lisanna. You know we worry, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Love you, Mira-nee." Lisanna said, soothingly. Ever since Lisanna had nearly died a few years ago from a wolf attack her siblings had been more concerned for her than they used to be. Lisanna appreciated it, but she wished they didn't have to worry. Worrying about things you can't do anything about doesn't do anyone any good. Life costs.

"I love you too, Lisanna. See you soon!"

"See you soon." Lisanna hung up and walked back inside.

She smiled at her friends. "Kay. Now we can go."

It was very dark out and the stars shone brightly. Lisanna wondered how late it was. She'd promised to be back by midnight. Yet another thing that hadn't gone to plan, but Lisanna didn't mind. Despite it all she'd had fun seeing Natsu and the rest of her friends and she said so.

"This was fun. I mean, not the getting into a bar fight and going to the ER, but talking to you guys was nice. We should hang out again sometime."

"Agreed." Erza said.

"Sounds fun! Maybe I can fight Erza then!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza and Jellal ignored that.

"I think that sounds good." Jellal agreed.

"Then it's settled." Erza said. "We shall meet again on Thursday."

"Where at?" Lisanna asked. "Not the Silver Dragon, please."

Erza laughed.

"Actually, I have an idea." Jellal spoke up.

"You do?"

"The Blue Pegasus. You know, where those people we fought that gang with like to hang out. I've heard they're quite adept at partying. I've never been there though."

Erza nodded, approvingly. "That's a good idea. Let's pay our friends at Blue Pegasus a visit!"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu grinned.

"Me too!" Lisanna chirped.

They arrived at Lisanna's apartment shortly after this exchange and Lisanna said her good byes.

"See you all on Thursday!" She grinned.

"See you then!" They chorused.

Lisanna stepped inside and slipped off her shoes, feeling in a good mood, but exhausted.

She quickly hugged her siblings and told them she'd talk to them more in the morning before going to bed, and dreaming of a pink-haired adrenalin junkie.


End file.
